


Preço

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [20]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Manga Spoilers, Other, Phobias, Whumptober 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Quantos inimigos ainda teria ao longo do caminho? O quanto valia se aliar a um deles para atingir os próprios fins?
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 1





	Preço

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Phobias (Whumptober 2020, Dia 18)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

Havia tanto a ser pensado que Kurapika permitia-se não pensar em nada naquela madrugada. Dormir seria muito para a sua mente inquieta, mas quando todos insistiam que ele deveria ao menos tentar, ele apenas tirava o paletó e deitava-se no escuro. 

Tudo era tão estranhamente silencioso em sua volta que nem parecia estar no meio de um campo de batalha. Na beliche superior do dormitório dos guarda costas, olhava para o teto sem enxergá-lo de fato. Já estava habituado ao escuro, mas aquele tom azulado estava estático, assim como ele tentava manter sua mente. Estática. Não era uma sensação boa, sentir que não havia nada a ser feito senão esperar pelo próximo dia, mas era algo que ele deveria aceitar.

Seria mais fácil se ele pudesse controlar tudo, mas possuía limitações que o faziam humano demais afinal.

Uma pequena movimentação no teto chamou a atenção de seus olhos instintivamente, mas demorou alguns segundos até a imagem se formar corretamente em sua retina e a informação ser interpretada em seu cérebro. Quando compreendeu, sentiu o sangue em suas veias gelarem.

Aranhas. Uma trilha de aranhas andava no teto acima dele. 

A respiração pesada parecia prendê-lo à cama enquanto seu estômago revirava e sua mente lutava para impedir os olhos de ficarem vermelhos. Era um recurso precioso demais para gastar com uma mera fobia, mas era também árduo demais conseguir se controlar perante a visão.

No quarto do príncipe, Woble começou a chorar de forma estridente, mas aquilo não foi capaz de tirar Kurapika de seu transe. Pouco tempo depois, houve uma movimentação à porta, e Sayird entrou no dormitório chamando por ele. Porém, sua voz parecia distante, abafada e confusa.

Até que sentiu um chacoalhão no ombro. 

Involuntariamente seu pulmão se encheu rápido demais, e Kurapika conseguiu sentar-se à cama, assustado e resfolegante. Sayird olhava para ele preocupado, mas sem ter certeza sobre o que fazer, apenas disse o que foi ali para dizer:

“Há um guarda costas de Tserriednich à porta, ele pediu para falar com você”.

Livre do transe, veio a dúvida. Por que alguém enviado pelo quarto príncipe o procuraria no meio da madrugada? Era uma oportunidade que ele não poderia evitar, mas algo não lhe soava bem.

Pulou da cama e colocou de volta o paletó rapidamente para ir até a porta.

Quando virou o corredor da entrada, a mesma sensação de outrora se repetiu: sangue congelando, o ar o sufocando, a mente batalhando contra seus olhos. Mas dessa vez, havia também raiva, frustração. Havia sede de sangue.

Kurapika cerrou o punho tão forte que sentiu dor. 

Chrollo estava à sua frente com traje de guarda costas e feição exaurida, mas não fazia questão de esconder a própria aura. 

A confusão atingiu Kurapika de forma tão vertiginosa que lhe roubou totalmente a ação. A vontade primordial era matá-lo ali mesmo, mas havia tanta coisa envolvida nas posições em que estavam, que aquilo o imobilizou.

Woble a chorar no quarto o lembrava de que não poderia simplesmente fazer o que queria.

“Preciso falar com você a sós”, Chrollo disse, de forma calma e sem nenhuma emoção.

Das mil respostas possíveis, Kurapika apenas virou as costas, percebendo que, quando não o olhava, sentia-se um pouco mais no controle.

“Acompanhe-me”.

Foi até o refeitório que estava vazio. Ouviu Chrollo fechando a porta, mas não se importou. Preferia permanecer sem se virar para ele, e como se compreendesse e respeitasse essa decisão, o outro não aguardou isso acontecer antes de falar:

“Serei direto. Há apenas um motivo para eu estar nesse navio agora: eu quero a cabeça de Hisoka. Sei que ele já procurou você antes para formar uma aliança, e gostaria de fazer isso antes dele dessa vez”. 

A frieza na voz dele não partia de um calculismo, Kurapika percebeu. O que quer que Hisoka houvesse feito contra Chrollo, era definitivamente grave.

“Por que eu formaria uma aliança com você?” Perguntou. Se Hisoka havia destruído a vida dele ou de qualquer um da Genei Ryodan, não era da conta dele.

Deveria, talvez, até mesmo agradecê-lo.

“A princípio eu me aliei ao príncipe Tserriednich somente para conseguir acesso ao primeiro andar do navio. Então eu vi os tesouros que ele coleciona. Há muita coisa de seu interesse entre eles, e você sabe, não é mesmo?” 

“Eu não preciso de você para isso”, respondeu, decisivo, e então ouviu um riso curto e desesperançoso.

“Vejo que nunca chegou perto dele. O que quer que ele seja, a aura dele não é humana. Até mesmo eu devo admitir que roubar o tesouro dele será a última coisa que farei, mas pela cabeça de Hisoka, valerá a pena”, Chrollo disse de forma quase mecânica, e então pousou algo sobre a mesa. “A única coisa que peço de você é que me avise caso ele te procure. Marque um encontro com ele, e deixe que eu vá no seu lugar. Todos os pares de olhos escarlates que o príncipe possui estarão com você no dia seguinte”.

Kurapika ouviu os passos dele se dirigindo à porta antes que pudesse responder, mas ainda assim não se virou. Nem respondeu. Era uma oferta fácil demais de se aceitar, mas qual seria o preço para a sua consciência?

“Ah”, Chrollo estacou, e dessa vez, Kurapika sentiu-se sendo observado. “Acho que devo te avisar que quem desfez a sua corrente no meu coração foi Hisoka. E não só isso. Ele também dizimou cada um da família Nostrade, inclusive a garota. A habilidade dela não está mais em meu livro.”

Um clique na maçaneta e ele não estava mais ali. 

Kurapika cobriu a boca antes de se deixar cair sobre uma cadeira. A respiração novamente difícil, a vista embaçada. Quantos inimigos ainda teria ao longo do caminho? O quanto valia se aliar a um deles para atingir os próprios fins?

Sobre a mesa, Chrollo havia deixado um celular com o desenho de uma aranha na capa, e pela primeira vez, não era aquela imagem o motivo de seu sangue esfriar.


End file.
